This invention relates to covers for use with solar panels and more particularly to covers for solar panels of the semiconductor type for converting solar radiation into electrical energy.
Solar panels, particularly of the type employing semiconductor phototransducers, must be maintained free of dust and other accumulations to operate efficiently. Foreign matter carried in the atmosphere can rapidly accumulate and reflect the incident light falling on the panel, preventing a portion of the radiation from being utilized. Frequent cleaning of panels is time-consuming and expensive and covering the panels during periods of darkness only slows, but does not prevent, the accumulations.